


Surprise, Surprise

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Domination, F/M, Femdom, Kinks, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: Anders comes home to find out that Hawke has learned about his kinks, and would like a demonstration. Written as part of the Anders kinkshame discourse on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikestaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/gifts).



Marian was sitting on their bed when Anders walked in after another long day at the clinic. A random variety of objects littered the floor, making him believe she had given Orana the day off. Belts–from her armor, no doubt, a couple of silk scarves, a wooden spoon. Marian must have been eating in bed, again and just forgot to stash her things away after changing into her house robes.

She watched him as he ignored the clutter. He sat beside her, removing his boots one at a time. Anders noticed her stare. Like a predator on the hunt. He also noticed her crossed legs, exposing her milky thighs just enough to make him take a second glance.

“I had an interesting discussion with Isabela today.” Announced Marian, forgoing a greeting completely. Her tone made her sound as if she had discovered Thedas’ greatest secret.

Anders didn’t know what he expected her to say, but she sounded enthusiastic. Enthusiastic and…well, something else that he couldn’t quite place his finger on. But, it reminded him of the looks she gave him from across the dining table when she was inviting him to bed for special quality time, but wished not for Leandra to know.

“What sort of discussion was it, Love?”

Her hand found his thigh before an answer was given.

“You…ah…you like to be spanked? By women?”

* * *

He flushed a violent pink all the way to his ears. He and Marian had only been together a few weeks. Short enough a time that he hadn’t revealed this side of him to her. Not everyone was so keen on his various interests in bed. Nor was he about the prospect of losing his lover because his interests in bed were too extreme for her. 

But, she didn’t sound disturbed. Intrigued, maybe. Possibly. He hoped.

“I…uh, this is awkward, but yes.” He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “I like when women tell me what to do. Or tie me up. Or spank me. Other things, too. I like when men do this as well, but the thought of being subject to a beautiful woman’s whims excites me. I promise it won’t interfere–”

“–Would you be interested in doing any of those things with me?”

It wasn’t the turn he though his night was going to take, but Anders was not about to refuse it when it had. Her hand inched up his thigh, closer to the prize she sought. Marian was making it painfully obvious that she was interested in dominating him at that very moment. He was interested in being dominated at that very moment. 

“Yes-- I mean, only if you want to.” He didn’t want to sound too eager.

“Before we begin, is there anything you do not wish me to do? I don’t want this to be an unpleasant experience.”

“No spitting.” Said Anders bluntly and without delay. “Perhaps for lubrication I would make an exception, but I would rather use a salve for that. Also, while I’m not typically opposed to being penetrated, I would like to take things slow and not begin with that.”

“Because it is our first time doing this together?”

“Yes.” He nodded once in agreement. “Yellow is usually my safe word.”

“Understood.” She kissed the tip of his nose affectionately. “Are you ready, then?”

Another nod. “Yes.”

“Then strip to nothing but your smallclothes and get on your knees, you disgusting flea.”

The speed in which Marian’s tone turned from his tender partner to a ruthless mistress alarmed Anders, but not so much that he didn’t leap to his feet and start peeling away layers of clothing. She watched him, eyes hungry like a wolf on the prowl as he shed his pauldrons, then his coat. Then tugged his undershirt over his head. The laces on his trousers took some time to undo. 

“Faster!” She barked menacingly. “I won’t be kept waiting.” 

“Yes.” He worked quicker at undoing the knot that his fingers became encased in. 

“Yes _mistress.”  
_

“Yes, mistress.” He reciprocated, trying not to grin.

Anders peeled away his pants and dropped to his knees. He didn’t meet her eyes as she stood up. It wasn’t him that was her goal, however. She looked at the mess that littered the floor along with his clothes. It was then that Anders realized that Marian’s clutter wasn’t a random assortment of rubbish she forgot to put away. She had been preparing for this moment. He smiled to himself at the thought.

Marian eventually chose the wooden spoon--a good choice, if he had an opinion on the matter. She strode up to him, a cocky smirk on her face. With the handle, she stroked his cheek with it, down his neck, and used it to stimulate one of his nipples. The sensation of a wooden handle caressing him in such a manner was foreign, though not at all unpleasant. 

To shake things up, she rapped him hard across the chest with it. The stinging faded within moments, but a red mark in the shape of the spoon handle did not. 

“You have been a bad boy, haven’t you?” Asked Marian teasingly.

Anders said nothing, hoping for punishment if he acted indignantly toward her. Maker, did he want to get punished. 

“Answer me!” Roughly, she grabbed a fistful of hair from the crown of his head so that she could crane his neck in order to force him to look at her. 

“Yes, mistress.”

“I’m left with no choice but to spank you for being naughty.” 

She rounded him, occasionally smacking him with the spoon as she did so. Hard enough to make him feel it and hear it. But, gentle enough to where she didn’t cause any severe damage. Had she done this before?” Marian eventually sat at the food of the bed, legs spread wide. Anders caught a glimpse of her black underwear from his angle. 

“If you’re a good boy and accept your punishment, I may reward you, later.” Marian patted her thigh in a way that promised a spanking. Even so, he felt a stirring in his flaccid cock, bringing it to a semi-aroused state. 

“Lie across my lap.”

Anders hesitated, expecting further punishment if he did. He was getting off on that look on her face, the tone of her voice. The way his fair skin was dappled red from her beatings with the spoon. If she had more to give, Anders wanted it all. 

“I won’t say it again, you rotten cur. Come lie across my lap. Now.”

Her insults sent a shiver down his spine, though not an unpleasant one. Justice was being surprisingly complacent to the whole thing, probably drawing from Anders that this punishment was the wanted sort. 

He was grateful that the spirit was choosing to remain dormant through this. 

Finally, Anders obeyed. Crawling, he came to her, playing the part of the meek, submissive slave. When he reached her, he spread kisses along her bare legs, like he was trying to win her favor. 

Marian responded by grabbing another fistful of his hair and yanking him off of her. “Did I tell you to do that? No! Now obey me and lie across my lap. Stomach down.”

Anders draped himself over her lap. He felt a bit silly, given how much taller than her he was and how he hung off of her like a curtain. All thoughts of how ridiculous they must have looked left his mind as she tugged down his smallclothes past his knees and exposed him to her.

Marian spanked him with an open palm. Once. Twice. Several more times. The room filled with the sounds of it. The stinging made him feel alive. It also inspired his cock to come to a full erection. It dipped low, brushing against her thigh whenever her spanking would propel him forward. She continued spanking him, either ignoring his throbbing, engorged organ, or having not noticed it entirely. Either way, Marian was bringing Anders a sense of pleasure that he had been without for far too long. 

When she did choose to acknowledge his erection, Marian ceased her punishment entirely. She tugged his smallclothes off entirely, adding them to the mess already upon the floor. 

“Stand up.”

He did without contesting. 

“What is _this?”_ Marian gripped Anders’ cock at the base, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He bit his lip in order to keep himself from moaning. “My, you are a little slut, aren’t you? Getting hard off of being spanked.” She removed her hand from around the base and tentatively stroked the underside with the tips of her fingers. “I suppose you were good for your spanking, though. Perhaps you deserve a little treat.”

Marian placed both of her hands on either buttock and drew him in. She extended her tongue out, swiping it against the sensitive head. Anders shuddered in delight. Her tongue was hot and wet and just right. Before taking it all in her mouth, however, she pulled back, teasing his wanting cock with distance. 

“You can’t cum until I tell you to. Do you understand?” She instructed. 

“Yes.” He agreed.

“Yes, _mistress.”  
_

“Yes, mistress.”

Marian resumed lavishing his cock, first licking it all over, making it slicked to the point of glistening in the firelight. That alone drew him closer, but he stemmed himself. Still, when she came closer in order to wrap her lips around it, Anders instinctively found his hands grasping for her head. She snapped away in response and went for the spoon.

Several strikes with her weapon were paid to each hand. He whimpered in response, in order to add to the mood. “Keep your hands to yourself, whore.” She ran the handle of the spoon along the length of his cock. “Or your precious toy won’t get played with.”

From that point on, he understood completely. Marian pleasured him with her mouth, but only to the point of him mewling with the promise of release. Every time he did, she drew away, letting the sensation subside. It drove him absolutely mad. For hours, it felt like she did this; teasing the sensitive flesh by suckling on it, or licking it, or stroking it with her hand. And for hours, he stood on the brink of orgasm. 

Anders was starting to believe that she had no intention of letting him finish. She had been edging him so much that the only true sensation he knew any longer was the aching in his balls, begging him for release. Oh, but how he lusted for it. Marian was skilled, both as a ruthless mistress and at pleasuring him orally. 

Then, when he thought it wasn’t possible, Marian did not draw away as his moans grew to a cacophony. It was her sign that it was okay for him to finish. She eased as much of his length in as possible, accepting his orgasm, which came in three short bursts, one right after another. Each sullying her tongue as he did. Anders jerked his head back as he cried out and grappled for her head in order to keep it in place. Marian did not punish him for the maneuver. 

Anders’ cock slid from her mouth, coated in saliva and his seed. He expected her to retreat to a chamber pot in order to spit the contents of her mouth out and the proceed to punish him for it. What she did was stand calmly, and pulled him closer by gripping his shoulders firmly. Their lips met in that moment. He accepted her tongue in his mouth, in spite of the fact that she did so in order to swap the cum into his mouth. Anders accepted it greedily. The taste was salty and pungent on her tongue, but he couldn’t get enough of it. He gulped it down without hesitation.

When they finally departed, he could see on Marian’s expression that she was no longer playing his mistress, but resumed her role as his lover and his partner. She smiled coyly, which he reciprocated with vigor. She had been _amazing_ ; he was excited for a repeat experience that would go even deeper.

“I didn’t..hurt you, did I?”

“No, you were wonderful. I would love to do that again.”

“Are you sure?” She touched a hand to one of the red marks she had left on his chest. “These look like they hurt.”

“You were fine, Love. Nothing that a bit of healing won’t take care of.” To prove his point, Anders’ hand ignited with green magic and he ran it along the welts she left. They instantly reduced to nothing and disappeared. “See?”

“I’m glad.” She pecked his lips sweetly. 

“Now, how about I take care of you?”


End file.
